


【山田】欺诈师 05

by kingstar



Category: 8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstar/pseuds/kingstar





	【山田】欺诈师 05

“sho酱，事情不该是这样子的。”  
“那该是怎样？”  
安田的眼睛里被欲望折腾出来一片迷蒙，呼之欲出的泪水、绯红的脸颊、以及湿润的嘴唇，无一不在诱惑着丸山。  
“我想……”丸山欲言又止。他不知道该如何表达，我想和你先谈一场干干净净的恋爱，然后体验各种形式的约会，最后在时机成熟的时候，两个人进一步……进一步肢体接触。  
然而以他平日里的所作所为，这种纯情的想法说出来，谁会信呢？  
丸山轻叹口气。  
安田生气了。他突然来了蛮力翻了个身，把丸山压在下面，然后自己重重的坐上去让丸山没有反抗的机会。因为跪坐在大腿上的姿势，安田腿间又蓬勃起来的硬物正气势汹汹的顶住丸山。  
“sho酱，你现在下去还来得及。”丸山的气息不稳，说出的话毫无威慑力。  
安田趾高气昂的看他，“我干嘛要下去？你不是很有经验吗？你和那些人做也是耍那么多花招逼着他们投怀送抱。这不就是你想要的吗？”  
“那些人？”丸山反应了一秒，“啊~你是指我的欺诈对象。”  
安田冷哼，非常不高兴的瞪丸山。  
“所以你以为我为了让他们签卖身契，就和他们做……”  
丸山笑起来。  
“不，应该是你觉得我和谁做都可以吧？”  
是啊，他从来没有为自己洗白过，才留下了“翻云覆雨阅人无数采花浪子”的风流名声。  
拧了拧安田的鼻子，“傻瓜，我又没有真的和他们做到最后，那些杂碎的身体我才没有兴趣。”  
见安田还在错愕中，丸山侧过头，低沉的声音附在耳朵边轻轻的说，“我只和我喜欢的人做。”  
安田的脑子几乎当机了，可他却还是本能的问出“那我是你喜欢的人吗？”这样直线球的问题。  
丸山脑子里的那根弦本就将断不断，现在啪嗒一下断彻底了。  
“恩，sho酱当然是我喜欢的人。”  
两个人四目相对，再也躲不过去了。  
什么表白、约会、循序渐进的肢体接触。可恶！直接从做爱开始吧。  
丸山的手摸上安田的屁股，慢慢移动到后面暴露的位置，一根手指试探的挤进去。  
安田始料未及的喊出一声。  
丸山虚起眼，透出危险的气息。  
“这里……”手指慢慢的往里伸，安田脸上的表情开始变化，“等会儿我要从这里进去，进到最深的地方，狠狠的撞击，会把你弄哭……真的可以吗？”  
安田的内壁已经无法控制的收缩，吸住丸山的手指。他分不清楚自己是因为异物入侵不舒服还是因为即将到来的交合而兴奋，总之整个人抖得不行。  
“maru、maru……”安田的手抓紧了丸山的衣服，“我不知道，我现在的身体我也不知道怎么回事，好热、好乱、痛……”  
安田向前趴在了丸山胸口，带着哭腔，“进来啊！你不进来的话我也不知道是对还是不对……我不后悔的，你把我弄哭弄疼弄坏了，我都不会后悔的。”  
丸山亲了亲安田的脸颊，“我也不会让你后悔的。”

其实安田对后来的事情不太有清晰的记忆，他能确定的是自己肯定哭了。因为第二天醒来的时候，床上一片狼藉，眼泪汗水体液的痕迹到处都是。但他的身体不难受，应该是丸山帮他清理过了，而且，他整个人被丸山圈在怀里，根本不想起床，蹭了蹭脑袋闻着丸山身上安心的味道继续睡。他想，真好啊！终于不再是单相思，终于是把人给睡了。至于到底是谁把谁睡了主语不重要啦！重要的是以后可以和丸山睡的人只能是他安田章大一个人。哇啊！想想就好开心呢~  
等到丸山醒来，安田脸上藏也藏不住的笑意，乐呵呵凑了上去，鼻尖贴着鼻尖。  
“哦哈哟~maru酱！”  
“恩，哦哈哟。”丸山楞了几秒才完全清醒过来，开口的声音非常沙哑，唇边还有胡渣，安田用手指头摸了摸。  
“有没有哪里不舒服？”丸山问。  
安田其实早就醒了，现在精神得不得了，摸完胡渣，开始玩丸山的头发。  
“起床吗？我去做早饭。”  
丸山准备起来，安田趴在他的胸口。  
“maru酱，从今天起，我就不是你的小助理啦~”安田笑嘻嘻的说。  
丸山撑起身体不解的看他。  
“我是你的男朋友啦！”  
丸山眯起眼笑。  
“嗨嗨嗨~”  
刮了下得意洋洋的安田。  
“不过你还得干助理的活。”  
安田发出呵呵的笑声，“可以啊~你要亲我，亲我我就干活。”  
丸山侧过头，啄了下他的嘴唇。  
“那亲爱的男朋友，现在能请你和我一起去洗漱吗？”  
“能！”

捅破了那层窗户纸，原来可以那么美好。  
安田挂在丸山背上，两个人推搡着进卫生间。  
犹如一对新婚的小夫妇，羞涩的小心翼翼的却又随时随地一触即发。  
他们把顺序倒了过来，表白约会都好好的补上了。期间闹了几次乌龙，不过最终都有惊无险的抱在了一起。  
抱？  
是啊，不管干什么的结果最后都是……咳咳，做了。  
丸山发现他低估了安田，这家伙看着个子小小很不中用的样子，精力却是比常人要充沛好几倍，每次都是要了还要，第二天依然生龙活虎的。起初丸山还是挺矜持的，循规蹈矩按部就班，不会做出格的举动，总是让安田开开心心的满足。直到有一天，丸山并不是故意发现的，可是发现之后还是没能把持住自己——  
那天如往常一样，丸山穿上衣服提着包，像模像样的出门谈买卖，走出去一会儿了发现重要的合约没有带，于是折返回去。  
他想敲门，猜到安田听到门铃一定会慌慌张张的从里屋飞奔出来撞翻一地东西或者撞疼脚丫子，索性掏出钥匙自己开门。  
开门后，他习惯性的换鞋，口里小声的说了句，“不好意思我忘带东西又回来了。”  
屋里没有应答。  
他扶着墙换鞋，侧过身子背对着，客厅异常安静，但是安静中有细小的嗡嗡声。  
耳朵仔细的听了下。  
江湖老手丸山立刻明白了这是什么声音。  
他放下公文包，错愕的往里走。  
茶几和沙发相隔的狭小空间里，安田蜷缩着身体侧躺在地上。他上身宽大的白色棉T衣领滑到一边露出整个肩膀，而下半身不着一物。那嗡嗡的声音越发清晰，安田双腿夹紧微微颤抖。  
“sho酱你在干什么？”  
丸山轻声的问，却是明知故问。  
安田抬头，发现丸山回来了，一时间不知道该如何是好。  
睁开的眼睛里蒙上一层水雾，安田想坐起来，但无论如何动不了腿。  
丸山走过去，跪下身。  
安田窘迫的想逃，可是无处可逃，委屈的扬起脸嘟起嘴。  
“就是……突然想maru酱了……”低下头，身体颤了一下，手指抓紧茶几边缘，“……打扫的时候发现……发现了……”  
丸山捡起滚落在沙发脚的另一枚跳蛋。安田平时准备的道具会因为各种马虎而弄丢，并没有人去在意，然而在某个不需要的时刻突兀的冒出来，酿成了另一个故事。  
丸山无奈的笑起来，“没有润滑会弄伤你自己的。”  
安田见丸山没有责怪他的意思，紧张的情绪松懈下来，导致身体里的小玩意儿不知道顶到哪里，失声叫出来。  
“你不管那个东西的话，它可是会进到肠道里出来不的。”丸山叹了一口气故意吓唬安田，安田突然就不敢乱动了。  
“maru，现在该怎么办？”一副要哭出来的样子，可怜兮兮的却很好欺负。  
丸山心底好不容易织出来的一缕矜持突然就不想要了，眼前大好的光景何以浪费？  
他脱了精致的西装外套，抽掉勒得紧的领带，解开衬衫袖口。  
脸上的笑容带上危险的气息，他把瑟瑟发抖的安田从狭隘的夹缝中抱出来。  
“sho酱，你还记不记得以前你做过一次错事？”  
安田湿漉漉的眼睛看向丸山，那段不堪的回忆浮上来。  
丸山低头，撞上安田闪躲的眼神，“我说过要惩罚你的。”

“怎么惩罚？”  
安田下意识的问。  
丸山已经走进卧室，并没有怜香惜玉的将安田扔到床上。  
“让你记住以后绝对不能背着我干坏事。”  
在安田消化这句话的时候，丸山的手掌分开安田大腿，食指强硬的顶入后穴。  
“啊——！”  
丸山把刚才地上捡到的另一个跳蛋也塞了进去。  
安田惊恐的瞪大眼睛。  
“maru，会弄坏的……”  
“什么？”丸山把衬衫袖口卷到手肘，跨坐在安田上方，眼睛里没了一贯的温柔，渗出凌冽的气场。  
“你不就是等着我把你弄坏吗？”  
丸山探入的手指把两个跳蛋逼到一起，不受控制的在内壁激烈震荡。  
安田紧紧抓住丸山的手臂，生理性的眼泪挂在眼角。  
“我不在的时候你是不是经常一个人玩？”  
安田咬住唇，虽然次数不多，可他确实没底气撒谎说一次都没有过。  
丸山只要一想到安田趁他不在，就在家里的各个角落里放肆的自慰释放，气血立刻翻涌上头。  
“那你倒是告诉我，你怎么做的？”  
“maru别问了。”安田羞愧死了。他开始只是好奇那些道具使用起来是什么滋味，因为丸山闭口不提他让那些傀儡们乖乖就范的过程，安田纠结到底是丸山的个人魅力大呢，还是道具真的能够让人失去自我。  
其实安田并不喜欢冷冰冰的道具进入身体的感觉，但是他想了下丸山是怎样将这些东西推入别人身体时，就不自觉的生气吃醋不高兴。想让丸山只占有自己一个人，带着他动情攀上高峰然后彻底沉沦。哪怕是用道具也不可以，就好像他在和其他人一起分享丸山。  
所以，是寂寞和不甘让他愤恨的拿起道具伤害自己，他一边骂着丸山的不解风情一边又想象着是丸山正在侵犯他，闹脾气似的矛盾心情，总是在发泄之后委屈的抱住膝盖哭。他没有告诉丸山，说出来的话丸山一定会放下工作守着他寸步不离，并不愿意成为阻碍丸山的绊脚石。他已经欠了丸山很多了，绝对不能再让丸山为了自己去放弃一切。  
“maru你真的别问了，我错了还不行嘛。”安田忍着身体里难耐的震动感，用力想将跳蛋排出去。  
丸山却熟门熟路的取出一只仿真性器的按摩棒，“这个、sho酱应该也用过吧？”唇角挑起恶魔般的笑，安田想要抗拒，大腿根被丸山牢牢压制住，分开至两侧，后穴完全暴露出来，连带着身体里两个小球发出羞耻的嗡嗡声。早就失去了可以讨价还价的余地，安田觉得自己就算再怎么装可怜，丸山都不会饶过他的。  
“嗯，用过。”安田索性自暴自弃，“按摩棒比maru舒服多了。”  
啊~竟然还挑衅。  
安田想，今天自己肯定会死掉的，各种意义上。  
闭上眼睛，和预期的一样，听到了按摩棒启动后发出的咯吱咯吱声，凉凉的抵在大腿内侧，慢慢的向穴口处滑动。  
不知道会进到多深的地方，如果撞上跳蛋，他大概马上会哭出来，因为已经到极限了，他的身体里可装不下那么多东西，每一样都那么那么的……讨厌。  
温热的吻落在眉心，然后眼皮。  
安田抖了抖，他疑惑的睁开眼睛，嘴唇被堵住了。  
接吻时会条件反射的伸出双手搂住丸山的脖子。  
安田乖顺的张开嘴让丸山的舌尖进来勾勒缠绵。  
还是接吻最舒服了，之前的恐惧消散了不少，安田的戒心放下来。  
重新看到丸山软乎乎的笑容，安田委屈的吸了吸鼻子。  
“你也只有在我面前会逞强。”丸山捏了安田的鼻头。  
按摩棒的声音已经停止了，丸山的手指在安田的甬道里探索，把劳作许久的跳蛋挖了出来。  
“不舒服吧，看你眼泪都出来了。”丸山揉着安田发酸的大腿，语重心长的口吻像个老妈子，“不是不让你玩，但这些毕竟是机械对身体有伤害，如果你有需求就和我说，我可以……”  
安田不管不顾的抱住丸山，连啃带咬的吻上喋喋不休的嘴唇。  
我当然知道它们没有你好，你是世界上最好的maru酱。  
微咸的泪水融入吻中，丸山没有拉开安田，任由他发狠的咬破自己的嘴唇，亲到累了，发泄够了，自然而然的停下来。  
“到底是怎么了嘛？”丸山轻轻的问。  
“你不是说要惩罚我吗？惩罚啊！”安田红着眼睛发脾气的吼丸山。  
丸山用自己还穿着西装裤的下身顶了顶安田，“急什么？等下肯定惩罚到你哭个不停。”  
安田没了气焰，小手胡乱的去扒丸山的裤子。  
丸山啄了下他的耳垂，“你到底又瞒着我什么？”  
“maru……”安田深呼吸一口气，下了决心后说，“你不要工作了好不好？我不想你和其他人有那种接触。即使你没有和他们真的做，他们的脑子里却有和你发生关系的臆想，我不要！我生气！哼！”  
丸山把安田气呼呼的脸掰正对着自己，“在你想这些事情之前，我已经在考虑了。不如我们一起开个店，无所谓赚多少，能够快乐的过日子就行。”  
这个答案和安田想的一模一样，可是这个答案又让安田自责。  
“maru，为了我放弃那么多，真的好吗？”安田抓了抓丸山的手臂，“……你可以拒绝我的。”  
“对不起，我拒绝不了。”丸山亲了亲安田的脸颊，“那个时候你就应该知道，只要是你提出的要求，我都拒绝不了。”  
安田回想起自己出卖丸山，丸山还义无反顾的将印章交出来，眼泪大颗大颗的掉出来。  
“你那么多废话干嘛？快点惩罚我啦~”不好意思的把头埋进丸山的颈窝。  
会死掉的，在这个男人比海还深的温柔里，一定会溺死的。

以为自己做足了觉悟的安田，并没有料到这次的性爱会让他奔溃。  
丸山说的惩罚原来是真的。  
饱满的柱体顶进身体的时候感觉还和平时差不多，安田从来都是将主导权交由丸山，自己放松下来好好的享受就行。  
丸山起先如往常一样慢条斯理的循序渐进，之后突然不动了。安田等了会儿，见丸山还是没有动静，嘟起嘴表示不满。  
“sho酱，我要和你道歉，以前我都没有认真过。”  
“欸？”  
安田还没有反应过来，丸山轻轻的笑了下，安田发誓他又看到了恶魔。  
埋在身体里的硬物涨大几分，然后动起来，却不再是温和的浅尝即止。  
刮擦着内壁戳到深处，对着某个位置反复的用力顶撞，撞了几下后完全退出来，从入口又猛地一下子冲进去。  
几乎无法呼吸，安田才明白丸山说的没有认真是什么意思。  
这个男人的温柔是罪。明明抱着喜欢的人，却可以忍耐住欲望。时刻提防着不要弄疼不要弄伤，顾虑着对方的反应而克制自己不失控。怪不得每次做完都不会累，原来他根本是在让着自己。  
突然有些生气，没有百分百的尽力，便说明他们的爱还不够。  
冲击的频率越发加快，安田不抓着丸山的手臂就要撞到床头了。升腾的快感里混杂着丝丝疼痛，毕竟是在那么深的位置里捣腾，他从未经历过，却不想制止。  
“maru……”安田出口才发现自己的声音抖得厉害，微微拧起眉头，咬紧牙，“再重一点也可以，再深一点，在那里……啊~”破音了。  
根本没法好好说话了。  
丸山的凶器抵在敏感点上，毫不留情的碾压。从脊椎发出颤栗，安田失了力气，飘飘然犹如浮在云上，却又被偶尔的疼痛拉回来，然后快速的抛出去。他不得不闭上眼睛，身体里乱七八糟的感官穿插交织，他咬紧的嘴巴也被丸山的唇齿撬开，暧昧黏腻的呻吟全部漏了出来。  
正面的体位射在了丸山的肚子上，感觉就像死了一次一样。然而还来不及喘口气休息，安田被翻过身，从后面上。  
更糟糕！  
丸山能够顺利的进到深处，双手从腰侧环抱住安田，抚摸他的肚脐乳首锁骨的凹陷，全是可以点燃情欲的地方。  
细碎的吻落在肩胛骨，安田哭了，他真的不知道原来情爱可以做到这种地步。  
“maru，不要……”他以前只会嫌丸山做的不够，从不会喊停。  
仿佛前面有一个巨大的沼泽，再往前一步就会跌入万劫不复。  
“不行，今天我是不会停下来的。”丸山咬住安田的耳垂，声音又低又哑。  
真的会……  
安田的眼泪砸在手背上。  
真的会染上名为丸山的毒，无药可救。  
膝盖支持不住，摔在床面上，丸山俯趴在他身上，掰过他的头亲吻嘴唇。  
连接的地方依然还在高频率的抽插。  
安田还是很生气，生气自己被丸山吃了个干干净净，而且以后大概也会变着法子被吃掉。  
他生气自己为什么要爱上这个骗子。  
在意识还没有完全混沌之前，安田哑着嗓子说，“maru，让我成为你最后一个欺诈对象，以后、以后再也不能去骗人了……”  
“啊~”丸山顶弄一下后在安田身体里释放，“书房里还有最后一份合约，你来签。”

游戏到此结束。  
那份合约到底有没有签不得而知。  
不久之后，丸山和安田的花店开张了。  
手绘向日葵和蝴蝶兰的围裙忙进忙出。  
太阳很刺眼，安田仰起头，丸山在他的唇角轻轻的啄了下。

 

End


End file.
